


Quiet Moments

by rage_quitter



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Cowboy AU, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life, Western AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 07:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7705972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rage_quitter/pseuds/rage_quitter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan loves those quiet moments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet Moments

**Author's Note:**

> A little fluffy blurb from the same universe as Don't Look a Gift Horse in the Mouth. Recommended to read that one first, but not necessary.

It's the quiet moments that Ryan treasures.

Of course he loves every second with Gavin. Riding beside him in the fields and racing through the grass, working in peaceful tandem on the horses, drinking and laughing with their friends in town. When they’re shooting targets, repairing the leaky ceiling in the barn, passionately pressed into the wall of Ryan’s bedroom.

But here, with no responsibilities to worry about, no rush for anything at all, sitting beside him on the roof, looking at the stars…

He cherishes every slow, lazy second.

It's both intimate and relaxed. They're alone, fingers loosely entwined on the wood of the roof between them. There's no desperation in the easy touch of their fingers, no fear or secrecy.    
Even the wispy clouds far above drift slowly in the gentle breeze that whispered to Ryan of a coming chill. It's nothing to worry about.

Ryan glances over at Gavin. The Englishman is leaning back, head tilted up toward the stars, a look of utter serenity on his face. His eyes are closed. Ryan lets his eyes trace over features he's already memorized, studying him with all the time in the world. 

From the stable in the distance a horse whinnies. Gavin's eyes open at the sound and Ryan feels a shimmer of affection as blue meets green.

"Hi," Gavin murmurs.

"Howdy," Ryan replies with a smile.

"You watchin' me, love?"

"Mmm. L’il bit. Hard to resist."

Gavin breathes a laugh and strokes his thumb along the back of Ryan's hand.

"Gav?"

"Yeah?"

Ryan leans in and pecks Gavin's nose. He laughs at the crinkle of his nose and nuzzles into the scruff on his chin. Gavin had been thinking of shaving it, but Ryan loved it. Especially the beard burn it left on his thighs. "Love you, darlin'."

Gavin goes warm. "How'd I get so bloody lucky? Love you too, Rye bread."

Ryan lets Gavin tuck his head under his chin and they breathe together. There's no intensity, no rush, no hesitation. They fit like puzzle pieces. The stars swirl and sparkle above them like gems scattered across a sheet of black velvet. Everything is soft, gentle, languid, easy. It feels infinite and miniscule at the same time. A scene trapped in a snow globe, beautiful and peaceful, eternal and fleeting simultaneously. 

Gavin's breathing slows and steadies as he leans more into the rancher, growing drowsy in the calm night to the solid beating of his lover's heart and the crickets singing their chorus below.

Yeah. Ryan loves these quiet moments.


End file.
